Acyl chlorides are useful as starting materials and reagents in the preparation of a wide variety of industrially useful compounds. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0039197 A1 reports that acyl chlorides can be reacted with N-hydroxyamidines in the preparation of 3,5-disubstituted-1,2,4-oxadiazoles, which are useful for, in part, nematode control in agriculture. For example, 2-thiophenecarbonyl chloride is useful in the preparation of tioxazafen (3-phenyl-5-(2-thienyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole) by reaction with benzamide oxime.
While methods for preparing 2-thiophenecarbonyl chloride are known in the art, alternative routes that may result in a more efficient synthesis are highly desirable.
Citation of any reference above is not to be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present application.